


Meant to Be

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, I mean let's be honest it would happen, M/M, People ship superheroes with each other I guess, Secret Identity, Wade Wilson really ships Spideypool, peter is in his twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Wade Wilson keeps telling Peter that people ship them online. When Peter stumbles across the Spideypool fandom, he starts to question his own feelings for the irritating mercenary he spends so much time with.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the Isn't It Bromantic? Discord from Zannah: full prompt in the end notes.  
> God, I had so much fun writing this.

“I’m telling you, just Google it! It’s _totally_ a thing!” Deadpool sounds smug as he grabs Spider-Man around the waist and throws him at the gang of thugs they have accidentally ended up fighting together.

Peter rolls his eyes beneath his mask, squeezing his web-shooters to wrap up two of the thugs as he kicks off the wall, wrapping them up tightly. He looks back at Deadpool, who is unsheathing a katana meaningfully and stepping towards the remaining two men. “It is _not_ a thing. Don’t be ridiculous. And remember what we talked about! No murder!”

Deadpool lets out a disappointed whimper, but slides the katana back into the sheath and pulls out a gun instead, shooting one of the thugs in the knee.

“Wade!” Peter scolds.

“I hate to interrupt,” one of the remaining thugs says. He is looking from Peter, who is stuck to the wall, to Wade, who is turning the gun on him, with worried eyes. “But Mr Deadpool is right, Spider-Man.”

“Hear that? Mr Deadpool is _right_ ,” Deadpool says, gleeful. “For that, I won’t shoot you in the knee, bank robbing scum.”

The other remaining thug apparently sees this strategy as his own escape plan, too. “Absolutely. Have you even been on Tumblr, Spider-Man? The Spideypool fandom is massive.”

“Spideypool?” Peter repeats, the word tasting strange in his mouth.

“Our ship name, baby boy.” Deadpool has apparently forgotten that they are meant to be apprehending these men, placing one hand against the nearest wall and leaning in a way Peter is sure he believes is attractive.

To be fair, it’s not like it’s _unattractive._ In the couple of years they’ve known each other, Wade Wilson has managed to evoke a full range of emotions in Peter, from rage to sadness to a grudging appreciation of his body. Not that Peter would ever, _ever_ tell him that.

Peter sighs, shooting web at the two remaining men in the alleyway, binding their hands to the brick wall of the building Deadpool is leaning against. Unfortunately, Deadpool appears to be more than a little bit into their conversation; this is usually the part of the adventure the heroes leave the bad guys for the police, but Deadpool makes no motion to leave the alley.

“Have you read that one fic where Spidey marries Deadpool in Alaska? That’s my favourite,” he tells the men.

_What the fuck?_

“Deadpool, what the- is this a real thing?” Peter demands. His cheeks are flaming beneath his mask.

“I keep telling you it is,” Deadpool replies, in a long-suffering tone.

“ _Five Times Spidey Refused Wade’s Proposal And One Time He Didn’t?”_ one of the thugs says, with a satisfied smile. “God, yeah, I loved that one.”

“I loved the way the writer described Spidey,” another of the thugs says. “With thick black hair and stormy blue eyes. Beautiful.”

Peter snorts. He definitely hasn’t got thick black hair and stormy blue eyes. This whole conversation is ridiculous.

“Deadpool, can we please-?” he asks.

“The way Deadpool proposed to him with the gun,” Deadpool sighs. “That was amazing.”

“So in character,” one of the thugs agrees, apparently oblivious to the fact the actual Deadpool is standing right in front of him, still waving a gun around.

“ _What the fuck_ is happening here?” Peter explodes. He is still stuck to the wall, his arms folded as he stares at them all. “What are you all talking about?”

“Our fandom, my naive little nugget,” Deadpool tells him. “The stories people write about us. They draw pictures, too.”

Peter has an uncomfortable feeling. He slides lightly to his feet on the ground, one hand coming up to rub the back of his head. “And we’re… _together_ in these stories?”

Deadpool approaches him, sliding the gun away and standing before him with his hands on his broad hips. His head is cocked, as though he is studying Peter intently. He has always been so much bigger than Peter. Peter always hoped that he would get bigger as he got older, but he’s twenty three now, and although his body is indescribably strong, he’s shorter and slimmer than Deadpool by quite a lot. He would never let Deadpool know it, but he finds the mercenary’s body intimidating in a way he doesn’t really understand; he’s frequently around Steve and Thor, two ridiculously huge men, and they don’t make him feel the same twitchiness he develops around Wade.

“I keep telling you,” Deadpool says. “People think we should get together.”

“That’s insane,” Peter snorts. “You don’t know anything about me other than the fact I swing around the city at night. That’s no basis for a relationship.”

“I think,” one of the thugs pipes up helpfully, “that the fact that he clearly _wants_ to know more about you is the basis for the relationship.”

Peter throws his hands up. “Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness. Wade, I’m going now. You can stay here and… do whatever it is you’re doing, or you can get out of here before the police arrive.”

Deadpool looks back to the thugs. “I might stay for a bit. Have you guys read the fic where Wade and Spidey go on a mission to Alaska and have to share a bed?”

Peter is halfway up the wall, but he freezes and glares down at them. He can’t quite explain why the words come tumbling out of his mouth, but they do. “Why are these people all obsessed with Alaska? I don’t even _like_ Alaska!”

Deadpool’s laughter follows him up to the roof.

* * *

Hours later, Peter is showered and in his pyjamas and a jumper, sat in the apartment he shares with Ned. Ned is out for the evening, so he has the place to himself, and has set himself up on the sofa with three bottles of beer, his laptop and the latest zombie flick on Netflix.

He should be incredibly relaxed. But he isn’t.

For once, what’s bothering Peter Parker isn’t some sort of criminal overlord. He’s thinking about Deadpool. He does frequently think about the mercenary, mostly worrying that he’s causing some sort of chaos. (If he’s honest with himself, there have even been rare nights when, alone in bed, he’s thought of Deadpool in a slightly different capacity- not that he would _ever_ tell anyone that.) But what’s on his mind tonight is the weird conversation Wade had with those thugs.

Deadpool has mentioned their ‘fandom’ before, but Peter has never heard anyone else mention it. But now that he has, he has to concede that it’s a real thing.

And it’s fucking strange.

Tentatively, well aware that he’s opening a horrible can of worms, he opens Google on his laptop and types in ‘Tumblr spideypool’. He doesn’t even know what compels him to do it. He does know that his mouth drops open at the amount of results that pop up on his screen. One of the results is a title he recognises: _Five Times Spidey Refused Wade’s Proposal And One Time He Didn’t._ With trembling fingers, he clicks on it.

The Tumblr page he is taken to is titled ‘CaptainSpideypool’, and the user icon is a photograph of Deadpool giving the camera two thumbs up. Wade needs to be more careful about letting people get photographs of him.

The story appears to be a couple of thousand words long, and Peter takes a long mouthful of beer before starting to read it, his eyes growing round as he does so.

It begins with a flowery description of Spider-Man beneath his suit.

_Rippling, powerful muscles made Wade’s mouth go dry as he stared at Spidey as though looking at a side of delicious meat. The glorious moonbeams made Spidey’s thick, lustrous black hair glisten like silk, his big blue eyes gazing back at Wade hungrily. His jaw was chiselled, the beginnings of a thick beard there._

Peter snorts. He has a round chin, muddy brown eyes and mousy hair. The Spidey in this story sounds like the hero from the front cover of a dreadful romance novel. In real life, Peter Parker is extremely boring to look at. He is fairly sure that if Wade ever did come across him out of his Spider-Man suit, he wouldn’t even look twice.

_“Wade,” Spidey purrs, reaching up for Wade’s face with his sticky digits._

“What the fuck…?” Peter laughs.

_“Wade, I want you.”_

_Wade sighs in a heroic way. “We can’t, my darling. The city needs us to be focused.”_

_“How can I be focused when I long for you so ardently?” Spidey replied in a horny voice._

“Oh my God,” Peter says, closing the lid of his laptop in horror.

Fucking Deadpool. Why did he have to tell Peter about the fandom? He almost wants to hurl his laptop across the room. Do people write about them _having sex?_ The idea is outrageous. It’s not like Peter even finds Wade attractive.

Well, not enough to justify other people writing erotica about it.

He finishes the first beer in a numb sort of trance, trying to concentrate on the bloody violence of the zombie film, but his mind keeps drifting back to the stupid fanfiction. A horrible fascination is growing in him.

“This is exactly what Wade would want,” he warns himself aloud.

But it’s still not enough to stop him opening his laptop and reading the end of the fanfiction, which continues in the same melodramatic fashion, thankfully avoiding a graphic description of the two heroes having sex. It does indeed end with them getting married in Alaska.

“I haven’t even _been_ to Alaska,” Peter mutters.

Once he’s finished the fanfiction, he clicks onto the author’s blog, looking at the other things on there. At the top is a photograph of the actual Spider-Man and Deadpool taken this afternoon before they’d found the thugs in the alleyway. In the photograph, Peter’s hands are on his waist, and he’s looking up at Deadpool, who is standing before him in almost exactly the same pose.

The comments beneath are disgusting. CaptainSpideypool has commented that the pair are made for each other. Another user has replied suggesting that they are secretly already dating.

“As if,” Peter snorts around his beer.

The next image is a drawing apparently done by CaptainSpideypool. It’s good, from an artistic point of view. Wade is out of his Deadpool outfit, wearing just jeans and a black t-shirt. The artist has really captured the strange texture of his skin and the bright blue of his eyes. He is carrying Spider-Man, who is fully covered apart from his chin and mouth; the artist has drawn the mask pushed up to reveal a bright smile and thankfully hairless chin.

They look… sort of cute together.

“Fuck!” Peter yells, and this time he does throw the laptop in horror at his own reaction.

It collides loudly with the wall. Peter freezes, then shrugs and finishes the second bottle of beer. It’s better this way. He needs to forget what he saw and how he felt about it.

Once again, he tries to settle back into his film. Three women in bikinis are being terrorised by the zombie horde. This really isn’t a very good movie, but it is silly and fun. It should be enough to help him focus and forget the incredibly sweet image of Deadpool carrying Spider-Man bridal style.

It should be, but it’s not.

Somewhat sheepishly, Peter goes to retrieve his laptop, but when he opens up the lid it makes a sad sound and refuses to turn back on. This is absolutely what he deserves. Sighing and hating himself, he goes into Ned’s bedroom to borrow Ned’s tablet, praying that his housemate hasn’t left weird porn on it again.

He settles himself back on the sofa, unlocking Ned’s tablet and finding that thankfully there is nothing weird on the screen. He discovers, to his mild surprise, that Ned has the Tumblr app downloaded.

He discovers, to his great surprise, that Ned’s Tumblr account, StarTrekTheNedGeneration, _follows_ CaptainSpideypool.

Does his best friend _ship_ Peter with Wade Wilson?

Ned _knows_ he is Spider-Man. What an absolute bastard.

Sighing, Peter opens his final beer and continues scrolling through the page. There are more stories, ranging from short sexy pieces (Peter makes the mistake of reading one where Deadpool fucks Spider-Man in a BDSM club) to long, sprawling epics. CaptainSpideypool has written some of these and reblogged others, but there appear to be hundreds of them, each of them filled with speculation about Peter.

_“My name is Arthur Ant,” Spidey announces, pulling off his mask to reveal a tangle of blond hair and green eyes._

“Arthur Ant?” Peter sniggers.

_Spider-Man loved to see Wade in suspenders and stockings._

Peter raises an eyebrow. He shrugs, deciding it’s pointless to deny his own weird feelings about the whole thing. “Maybe,” he sighs.

_“I love you,” Wade told Spider-Man. They were standing in the rain, Spidey’s suit clinging deliciously to his lithe body. Wade stepped forward and took his hand tentatively, his fingers trembling like five vibrators. “I don’t know if someone as perfect and heroic as you could ever love a useless, ugly lump like me, but I want you to know that I adore you.”_

_“Wade, don’t say that about yourself,” Spidey whispered._

_“It’s true. Who would love this?”_

Peter swallows around a hot lump in his throat. Is he… is he crying? He wipes at his damp eyes, blushing despite the fact that there is nobody else here. He must be drunk. That explains it.

This is another story by CaptainSpideypool. The person seems obsessed. Peter finishes the third beer, his finger hesitating on the message icon for a moment before he clicks on it.

He types a message: _Hey, I just found out about this Spideypool thing today. I hope you don’t mind me asking this but: why??!_

A reply pings back almost immediately: _Um, because Spideypool is absolutely a thing?_

Peter laughs. Surely he would know if it was a thing. Just because he liked being around the idiotic mercenary and had thought about him maybe four times when he touched himself didn’t mean Spideypool was real. He types a reply: _Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude. Why do you think it’s a thing?_

There is a longer pause this time, then a reply appears: _Well, StarTrekTheNedGeneration, have you seen the photographs of the two of them? There’s some serious chemistry right there. Plus, Deadpool tells people he loves Spider-Man all the time._

Peter makes a choking noise before replying: _Sorry, I’m on my friend’s account, my name’s Peter. What’s yours? Does he tell people that??_

The reply is earnest: _Yeah, all the fucking time, Peter. Hang on, I’ll find you some clips._

Peter feels a horrible dread in his stomach. Wade flirts with him all the time, sure, but he flirts with everyone. He hasn’t ever really thought there was anything serious behind it. But if he’s going around telling everyone he loves Spider-Man…

CaptainSpideypool sends him a URL. Peter clicks on it and it takes him to a YouTube video. Some girls wearing t-shirts with some of the Spideypool fanart Peter has seen tonight are babbling happily into the camera, which then pans across to Deadpool, who is sitting on some steps. One girl offers him a microphone.

“How do you feel about Spidey, Mr Deadpool?” she asks.

“Well,” he says, and it’s obvious from the familiar low rumble of his voice that this is indeed Wade Wilson and not some cosplayer, “I adore the guy. He’s a real hero, isn’t he? He’s my hero.”

“How do you think he feels about you?” the girl asks.

Deadpool hesitates. “I just feel privileged that I get to be around him, to be honest. Do I think we’d be perfect together? Of course. But I just like hanging out with him.”

The video ends. Fucking Deadpool. Peter’s throat feels tight, his eyes burning again. That video made it seem like Wade’s in love with him, but he’s oblivious. But that can’t be right, can it?

Also, Wade is obviously in deep in this Spideypool thing.

_He’s my hero._

Peter hears those words again in his head, tries to clear them out and can’t.

He realises that he never replied to CaptainSpideypool, so goes back to the messages and replies: _Does he do this a lot? Do you think Spider-Man knows?_

He doesn’t know why he asks the second question. He doesn’t enjoy the idea that there are thousands of people rooting for him to get together with Deadpool but quietly judging him for not acting on what seems to be very obvious to the whole world. While CaptainSpideypool types a reply, he goes to the fridge and reaches for the emergency fourth beer, feeling very wobbly on his legs.

The reply is waiting for him when he sits back down: _He does it all the time. Some people think that if Spidey doesn’t know by now, it’s because he doesn’t want to. Some people think maybe Spidey is younger than he seems, and that’s why, but I’ve been around the guy, and he’s not a kid. I personally just get the impression that he’s romantically inexperienced and genuinely doesn’t realise that Deadpool is head over heels for him._

Peter pauses. CaptainSpideypool has met him? And has the impression that he’s romantically inexperienced? Peter wants to be offended, but it’s hardly a lie; he can count the number of men he’s kissed on one hand. Web-slinging doesn’t leave much time for dating.

He goes to type a reply, but another message from CaptainSpideypool has popped up: _I just like to imagine there’s a word where someone as pure and wonderful as Spidey can love someone as awful and ugly as Deadpool. It gives me hope, you know? DP is such a fuck up, and I know how that can be._

Peter hesitates. On one hand, he wants to defend poor Wade against these accusations, but CaptainSpideypool obviously relates to the merc. He scratches his hair then replies: _Deadpool isn’t ugly! He might be a bit of a dick, but he’s got good intentions. I’m sure you’re no more of a fuck up than he is._

The reply is almost instant: _You don’t think he’s ugly?_

Peter snorts. It is becoming ever more apparent to him that he definitely doesn’t think the merc is ugly. He clicks on CaptainSpideypool’s user picture, making it larger for a moment so that he can stare at Wade. He snorts at himself. Might as well be honest. It would make CaptainSpideypool’s entire year if they ever found out that the real Spider-Man typed out the reply: _I think he’s gorgeous._

He downs half of the bottle of beer, his hand trembling. (Thankfully not like five vibrators. CaptainSpideypool seemed nice, but fuck, those similes.) It seems he has been in denial for some time.

CaptainSpideypool replies: _Where do you live? How old are you?_

Peter raises his eyebrows. Perhaps CaptainSpideypool is just lonely. They certainly seem to connect with Wade, a guy who suffers with his own low self-esteem badly. Maybe they just want a friend. He replies: _I live in Queens, NY. I’m 23._

The reply makes him laugh: _I also live in New York! I’m a bit older than you though, baby._ He even types like Wade does in his rare texts to Spider-Man.

He remembers that he’s on Ned’s account, on Ned’s tablet, and his housemate is probably going to be home soon. The last thing he wants is for Ned to quiz him about this entirely strange evening. He types a reply quickly: _Older is fine. Deadpool is older than Spidey, right? Ha. I’m going to have to get off my friend’s account but here’s my number if you want to message me?_

He sends CaptainSpideypool his phone number then locks the tablet screen, placing it down on the floor and closing his eyes for a moment. His head is spinning. He has had too many drinks and horrible revelations for one evening.

And has he started flirting with a person who writes Spideypool fanfiction for a hobby?

Ridiculous.

He tries to imagine Tony’s reaction to that and bursts out laughing. The zombie film finished a while ago, and he staggers to bed, the world moving dangerously around him. His Spidey agility tries to right him, but it’s at odds with the alcohol, and his body reacts by getting incredibly sticky, making his feet cling to the carpet.

He tumbles into his messy covers, pressing his face into the pillow. He is thinking about Wade, of course. How has he been so blind? He’s fairly smitten with Deadpool and has been for a while. Doesn’t he feel funny every time he stands next to the guy?

He groans, raising a hand to pull another pillow over his head.

Then his phone rings.

He reaches for it, eyes narrowing in the bright light of the display. The number is one he doesn’t recognise. It must be CaptainSpideypool. Peter is tempted to not answer, suddenly anxious, but he remembers them saying that they felt like a fuck up, and can’t bring himself to ignore the call.

“Hey,” he answers, pressing the phone against the side of his head and closing his eyes, “didn’t you know that we millenials hate phone calls?”

“I had heard that,” comes the pleasant rumble of the voice at the other end of the line. The guy even sounds like Deadpool. He must be obsessed with him. “But I’ve lost my other phone and this one has buttons missing. So I thought it would be easier to just call you.”

“How’d you lose your phone?” Peter asks, aware that he is slurring his words.

“You drunk, baby?”

“A little bit.”

The guy snorts. “My phone got shot.”

Peter blinks. “Um, what? By who?”

There is a brief pause. “I shot it. By accident.”

It’s _just_ like talking to Wade Wilson. Peter laughs. “That wasn’t very clever, Mr Whatever Your Name Is.”

The guy exhales. “My name’s Wade.”

Peter groans. Is it creepy that CaptainSpideypool is this obsessed with Deadpool? It is a little. Deadpool is a weird person to be obsessed with, in Peter’s opinion, and this is even after he’s realised he might have romantic feelings for the mouthy moron he spends so much time with. “Wade,” he repeats.

“What you up to, Peter?”

“I’m in bed. Was watching a film but then ended up… well, you know.”

“Reading Spideypool fanfic and talking to me about it.” ‘Wade’ sounds amused. “What did you think of it?”

“I surprisingly didn’t hate it,” Peter says honestly. “I think Spider-Man is probably not a chiselled and handsome model, but otherwise, it was kind of sweet.”

“Spider-Man must be gorgeous,” Wade replies. “Whatever he looks like under that suit, he’s gorgeous to me.”

Peter is almost tempted to refer to his own shitty love life as evidence to the contrary, but manages to stop himself. “What do you like about Spideypool?” he asks.

There is a long pause. “Spider-Man is a hero. He’s such a good person. He makes me laugh and tolerates me- I mean, Deadpool- way more than anyone else would. It just makes me feel happy to imagine a world where they end up together. They’d be so happy.”

Peter thinks about this. Would he be happy with Deadpool? The guy does make him laugh. And his body does feel very tingly when he’s around him.

“Tell me about you,” Wade says. “What do you do?”

“I go to college and study biophysics,” Peter replies. “What about you?”

“I’m… self-employed.”

Peter laughs. He realises he’s having a nice time. “Very vague. How old are you?”

“I’m like thirteen years older than you.”

That would make him around the same age as the actual Wade Wilson. That must be acceptable, right? If Peter’s apparently lusting after Deadpool, thirteen years older must be fine.

“Are you going to come to AvengeCon tomorrow?” Wade asks.

“What’s AvengeCon?” Peter asks.

“It’s a convention for people who like the Avengers at the Gala Center. I always go, even though Deadpool isn’t _technically_ an Avenger.”

Peter isn’t sure he can cope with that. He bites his lip. “I don’t know, I’ve never-”

“You should come! You’re in Spideypool hell, now, my friend.” There’s a pause. “If you want, I’ll meet you and we can get some food together? Not a date. Except totally a date if you want it to be.”

Peter laughs. He shouldn’t do this. He’s drunk and confused. But he can’t help but warm to the deep voice. “Sure. I’ll meet you outside, under the clock, at twelve?”

“What do you look like?” Wade asks.

“God, you’re going to ask me what I’m wearing next,” Peter laughs, blushing despite himself.

“Well, what are you wearing?” comes the amused response.

“Hang on, I’ll send you a photo, creep,” Peter says, surprising himself. He reaches for the bedside lamp and turns it on, opening the forward camera on his phone and cringing at what he sees: a pale, plain young man with a pink tinge in his cheeks, wearing a jumper over pyjamas. Not exactly sexy. But he takes a photo and sends it. “Did you get it?”

There’s a pause. “You’re lovely,” Wade breathes eventually.

Peter blushes harder. “I’m not, but thanks. What do you look like?”

Wade clicks his tongue before replying. “I… I look like Deadpool.”

That’s not an unpleasant image at all. Perhaps his Wade has a skin condition that makes him look like the mercenary. No wonder he suddenly became interested when Peter mentioned that he finds Deadpool physically attractive, the poor guy.

“Well, he’s a good-looking guy, so that’s good,” Peter says brightly.

“No, Peter, I mean…” Wade takes a deep breath. “I _am_ Deadpool. I’m Wade Wilson.”

There are two very different possibilities here. One is that Peter has agreed to go on a date with a funny, lovely guy who is weirdly obsessed with Wade Wilson.

The other is that… just maybe… Wade Wilson spends his spare time writing Spideypool fanfiction on the internet and Peter has accidentally agreed to go on a date with him. Wade’s voice is familiar, after all. And it’s not like the guy doesn’t mention Spideypool frequently. Peter always just assumed he was trying to wind him up.

“Right,” he says, hollowly. “Well, I’ll see you at twelve tomorrow, okay?”

“See you then, baby!”

* * *

Peter wakes up the next morning feeling rough. He stumbles out of bed to the kitchen for some water to find Ned sitting on the sofa with his arms folded.

“Peter…?” Ned says.

“Yes, Ned?” Peter mumbles, filling a glass of water and downing it.

“Do you want to tell me why you spent last night looking up Spideypool fanfiction on my Tumblr account and then flirting with one of the writers?” Ned’s voice is thick with amusement.

“Ugh.” Peter had been too drunk to think about deleting the messages. He rubs his head, trying not to make eye contact with his friend. “I… I could ask you the same thing! Almost! Without the flirting part!”

Ned snorts. “I like Spideypool. I totally ship it.”

“You _ship_ it? Ned, you know how Spider-Man feels about Deadpool because you _fucking live with Spider-Man!”_

“Yeah, and I’ve seen the look on your face when you come back from hanging out with him.” Ned looks smug. “You like the guy. And it’s obvious he likes you.”

“I don’t hang out with him. We fight crime together.” Peter knows he is blushing, and he is starting to remember that he agreed to meet either Deadpool or Deadpool’s biggest fan at twelve. “What time is it?”

“It’s like ten past eleven,” Ned tells him.

“Shit. I need to get ready.”

“You got a hot date?” Ned asks, eyes twinkling.

Peter exhales. “Don’t laugh, okay? But that CaptainSpideypool… it’s either Wade, or someone who really likes Wade. And I got talking to him last night and he’s really great and I said I’d meet him at some Avengers Con?”

“AvengeCon!” Ned exclaims. “I’m totally going! We can go together. Who are you going as? I’ve got an amazing Thor cosplay.”

Peter freezes. “I don’t know what to say. You’re going to AvengeCon dressed as _Thor?_ My friend Thor? Does that not seem weird to you? Were you going to tell me?”

“I went dressed as you last year,” Ned replies seriously, and Peter just shakes his head.

“Well, I haven’t got a costume,” Peter shrugs.

Ned’s eyes sparkle. “I am fairly sure you do, _Spidey.”_

Despite refusing to do this about a dozen times, twenty minutes later Peter is showered and in his full Spider-Man costume, minus the mask. Ned stands behind him, grinning, wearing an impressively good Thor costume. He even has a little eyepatch and tiny Mjolnir.

“I can’t go out like this,” Peter exclaims. “People will know I’m Spider-Man.”

Ned shakes his head. “People will think you’re a cosplayer who loves Spider-Man. Besides, if your date is a fan of Spideypool and sees himself as some sort of Deadpool type, he’s going to love this. You can have weird Spider-Man roleplay sex.”

Peter looks at Ned, aghast. “It’s not roleplay when _I’m Spider-Man already,_ Ned!”

“Stop arguing. We need to leave.” Ned claps him on the arm.

They walk down into the street, attracting a few weird stares from their neighbours. Peter is scarlet, convinced people are going to start shouting at him, labelling him as the actual Spider-Man, but nobody does, and by the time they reach the street the convention is on, they blend into a crowd of other cosplayers. There are even three other Spider-Men. One of them has a really cool belt Peter has never used in real-life but which has lots of storage pockets. Maybe he should get one.

This whole convention thing isn’t so bad.

A tall, willowy woman dressed as Deadpool scampers ahead of them, hand-in-hand with a beautiful woman dressed as Spider-Man. Peter cocks his head at them. Further ahead, several girls are wearing Spideypool fanart on their t-shirts. Beneath the clock, a man stands dressed as Deadpool.

Shit.

That’s where Peter is meant to meet Wade.

“Ned,” he mumbles. “I’m like ninety percent sure that’s actually Wade Wilson.”

It must be. The guy is enormous, in full costume, a pair of swords at his back. He’s wearing his mask, but his body language is surprisingly familiar to Peter. He recognises the stance Wade is in: his arms are folded and his right leg is twitching. He’s nervous.

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Ned hisses. “You are in love with the guy, right?”

“I’m not-” Peter says, going red, but Ned shoves him forward.

“I’m going in. Come find me if he tries to stab you.”

At that moment, Deadpool turns to Peter, and his arms unfold. Peter manages a tentative smile, suddenly very aware of his own boring face and damp hair. He steps forward, walking towards the very familiar figure, and his heart is racing.

As Peter crosses to him, a very pretty girl dressed as Spider-Man taps Deadpool on the shoulder and seems to gesture to her phone. He nods, and pulls of his hood, allowing her to snap a selfie with him.

It _is_ Wade Wilson.

“Fuck,” Peter whispers.

So Wade Wilson spends his free time drawing pictures of them in love. He writes stories imagining them getting married. He tries to guess what Peter looks like beneath his mask. He gets interviewed by Spideypool fans telling them how ardently he cares for Peter.

Peter doesn’t know whether to kiss him or kill him.

When he reaches Wade, the lovely Spider-Man girl has gone, and Wade grins at him. Fuck, the guy has a beautiful smile. Peter mostly sees him with his mask on, but he’s always loved that smile. And, of course, those blue eyes.

Peter doesn’t even know how he’s managed to be in denial for so long.

“Peter?” Wade says. “My God, you’re gorgeous.” And as Peter goes scarlet, he is swept up in those enormous arms, pulled into that broad, delicious-smelling chest. It’s not like Wade has never hugged him before, but he’s never been unmasked for one of their awkward embraces, the skin of his cheek brushing against the warm, solid mass of Deadpool’s chest.

“Oh, hey,” Peter mumbles, stepping back with his cheeks aflame. He feels very exposed beneath Deadpool’s gaze. His costume is, by necessity, tight, but it has never bothered him before. But now, unmasked, he feels vulnerable.

Will Wade recognise him? After all, it’s a very accurate Spider-Man costume. Very accurate to the point of perfection.

“I wasn’t sure if you believed I was really Deadpool,” Wade says. “I know it seems a bit weird for me to write stories about myself online.”

“A little, yeah,” Peter says, numbly.

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you properly. I’m Wade Wilson. But I’ll answer to Deadpool.” He grins brightly down at Peter.

“I’m Peter Parker,” he replies.

God, has Deadpool always been so sexy? His muscles are practically bursting out of his costume. Peter swallows.

“Peter Parker,” Wade repeats. “Good name. Shall we go inside and find somewhere to eat? I’ll put my mask back on and people will just think we’re enthusiastic Spideypool cosplayers.”

Peter eyes him as he rolls down the mask. “Do you do this every year?”

“What? Come to the convention and hang out with people who think I’m cool? Or seduce cute Spider-Man cosplayers online and take them for food?”

Peter blushes _again_ despite himself. “I meant come to the convention.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s fun!”

“I don’t think anyone is going to look at you and think you’re a cosplayer,” Peter says doubtfully, eyeing the expanse of spandex and leather, and the lethal weapons at Wade’s back. “You’re quite clearly the real Deadpool.”

Wade looks down at him, taking his hand. “To be honest, baby, you’d easily pass for Spider-Man. But nobody is going to be weird about it.”

Peter looks down at their entwined fingers. Does he know? He laughs awkwardly as Wade steers them inside. “Yeah, except you seem to think that Spider-Man is some sort of male model, not a dorky looking guy like me.”

Wade laughs. It’s busy inside, and they weave through the crowd, Peter allowing himself to be steered by the larger man. Their fingers fit together nicely.

“I’ve been around Spider-Man enough to be able to tell you that the guy is an enormous nerd, Peter,” Wade whispers, bending down so that Peter can hear him. “Regardless, you’re beautiful, so don’t start putting yourself down.”

Peter swallows. Wade thinks he’s beautiful.

And a nerd, apparently.

They reach a small catering area. The place is packed, but they spot a small, empty table in the corner.

“I’ll get us food. You save the table,” Wade tells him.

Peter sits down, exhaling shakily. He really does have a thing for Wade. Quite a big one. Why didn’t he ever realise? He stares at the mercenary, watching him lean against the edge of the counter, probably flirting with the woman selling food.

He’s great. Impossible, irritating, infuriating… but great.

And the whole world seems to think they should be together.

Peter smiles to himself.

Wade comes back, carrying two boxes of nachos and two cans of Pepsi. He sits down beside Peter, trying in vain to be delicate with the items clutched in his enormous hands, but one of the cans bounces free, against the table, heading for the ground.

And Peter catches it. Of course.

“Good reflexes,” Wade says vaguely. He doesn't seem to have noticed. He peels off his mask, popping a nacho into his mouth with more delicacy than Peter has ever seen him apply to any meal. “So, you said you were a student?”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “Biophysics. It's like… using methods from physics to study biological things.”

“Sounds difficult,” Wade replies, looking impressed. “So you're hot, funny and smart? Why are you single?”

“Possibly because I'm a huge nerd and bad at social situations.” Also possibly because he spends most nights leaping around rooftops. “Also, I never said I was single.”

“You wouldn't be here with me if you weren't.” Wade shrugs. “You're the one who said that you thought Deadpool was gorgeous.”

Peter feels blood rush to his cheeks. Shit. Yes, he did say that, didn't he? “In my defense, I said that before I knew you were him.”

“Well,” Wade grins, inserting another nacho, “is it true?”

Peter looks away. “Yes.”

“I see. And how long have you felt that way?”

Peter ponders this question. He remembers palming himself in his bed several months ago, thinking about Deadpool sliding those enormous hands down his body. How long has he been pretending that he isn't interested in the man who clearly adores him? What an idiot he's been. “Quite a long time, I think. I just didn't realise it until yesterday.”

Wade smiles. He reaches out with his enormous, gloved hand and cups Peter's face. He's looking at Peter with open adoration in his eyes. “You're so lovely,” he tells Peter.

Peter swallows. He's aware of how close Wade Wilson's face is to his, how close their mouths are. He's aware, quite powerfully, that he wants nothing more in the world than to lean over and kiss Deadpool.

So he does.

Wade tastes of nachos and salt, his lips dry and firm. Peter presses against them, amazed at how nicely they fit together, surprised at how gently Wade kisses him. Peter wraps his hand around the back of Wade's head, trailing his fingers very softly against the textured skin there.

When they pull apart, Wade is flushed, and Peter smiles. Some of the other diners have noticed their passionate display and are smirking at them. Peter strongly hopes that they believe the pair are just enthusiastic Spideypool cosplayers and not the real thing.

And actually… now that Peter has decided that he, like Wade Wilson, ships Spideypool, perhaps he needs to reveal the truth about his secret identity.

“Will you meet me on the roof in five minutes?” he asks. “I have to tell you something.”

Wade doesn't have eyebrows, but the ridges where they should be rise. “Sure, Peter. Be careful.”

Peter stands up, shooting across the convention as fast as he can. His heart is racing. What if this has all been some sort of weird joke and Wade doesn't feel the same? What if Wade really likes Peter but doesn't like Spider-Man and has only been joking about shipping Spideypool? He's full of doubts as he bursts out of the doors, going around the side of the building.

He reaches into his suit and produces his mask, pulling it on and checking nobody is watching before shooting a jet of web up to the roof, using it to help him scale the building easily.

The roof is flat, apart from a two metre square section jutting out to one side which must be the top of the stairwell. Presumably, Wade is going to come out of the door there. He sits cross-legged opposite it, then adjusts himself, wondering if he's going to look better with his legs straight. Then he snorts, feeling ridiculous. How many times has Deadpool seen him looking like shit? He either loves him now or he doesn't. The position of Peter's legs isn't going to make any difference.

As predicted, Wade comes out of the door at the top of the stairwell. He's rolled his mask back down, and he stops when he sees Spider-Man sitting on the ground before him.

“You must be surprised to see me,” Peter says, leaping to his feet.

Wade crosses his arms. “Why would I be, baby boy?”

“Well,” Peter says slowly, “you came up here expecting to see Peter Parker, and instead, I'm here.”

Wade snorts. “Yeah, you're right,” he says drily, “I came up here expecting to see a short, nerdy guy dressed exactly like you, and instead I find a short, nerdy guy dressed exactly like you. What are the odds of that?”

Peter frowns beneath his mask. “Do you…?”

Wade takes a big step towards him, reaching out and hooking his fingers beneath the edge of Peter's mask. “Do I know that the delightful, nerdy little guy I spent last night talking to and hanging out with today is you? Yeah.” He laughs, pulling the mask off as Peter pouts.

“When did you figure it out?” Peter asks, a bit put out that he won't get to do his dramatic reveal.

Wade tugs off his own mask, his bright eyes sparkling down at Peter. “I had my suspicions from that very first message you sent me demanding an explanation of Spideypool, if I'm honest.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Sure you did.”

Wade takes his face in both hands, bending down to brush his lips against Peter's in an irresistibly soft way. “I knew it for sure when you answered the phone last night. I adore you. There's not a chance I wouldn't recognize your voice, Webs.”

Peter whimpers gently, lost for a moment in his caring words and gentle kiss. “I… I didn't know before yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't realise you… felt like this about me.”

“I've been telling you for nearly two years,” Wade sighs.

“You flirt with everyone! I didn't realise you were serious!”

“God, you're adorable.” Wade reaches down and tweaks his nose.

“You're not disappointed I'm not a blue-eyed guy with a beard?” Peter asks, mildly concerned.

Wade shakes his head. His expression is intense. “You are literally _perfect,_ Peter.”

Peter smiles, blushing, but they hear voices in the stairwell. Peter reacts automatically, grabbing Wade and pushing him back with force so that they are pressed against the side of the stairwell wall, out of direct sight of anyone walking through the door. Wade smiles down at him, apparently quite content with being trapped between the wall and Peter, and bends down to nip playfully at his ear. Peter presses a finger against his lips.

The door opens, and they hear a proud, booming voice. “So, I can't say which one, but I actually _live_ with an Avenger.”

Fucking Ned. Peter rolls his eyes.

“Oh my God, that's so cool. Is it Deadpool? I love him!” a female voice replies.

“Uh, no. He's not actually an Avenger, you know.”

“That's only because he's a badass who plays by his own rules,” the girl says, and Wade nods. Peter tries hard not to laugh. “Hey, does he ever bring Spider-Man home? I totally ship them.”

Ned sighs audibly. “Yeah, me too. But I don't live with Deadpool!”

Peter cannot cope with this. He pulls his mask back on and steps out into view, seeing that Ned has his arm draped around the girl's shoulders. She's dressed as Loki.

“Hey!” Peter booms in his best Spider-Man voice. “I'm sorry, but this roof is closed for official Avengers business.”

Ned’s eyes widen and the girl squeals. Peter thinks for a moment it's because he's so incredibly impressive, but the feeling of a heavy, familiar hand coming down on his shoulder makes him exhale.

“Official business,” Wade repeats. “So we need some privacy.”

“Oh my _God,”_ the girl squeals. “I totally ship you guys!”

“Yeah, I'm hearing a lot of that,” Peter sighs.

Ned and the girl head back towards the door, Ned shaking his head at Peter as they pass. He lets the girl go ahead by a few paces, turning to hiss at Peter.

“You bloody cock block.”

Peter pats him on the shoulder. “See you at home, Ned,” he whispers.

The door closes behind them. Peter turns to Wade to see that he is smirking again.

“Ned,” he says. “Your housemate is StarTrekTheNedGeneration. Even he ships us! It was totally meant to be! Didn't I tell you?”

Peter snorts, pulling his mask off again and pushing Wade back against the wall. “Okay, so possibly I'm the only person who didn't realise.”

Wade smiles, then bends down and kisses him, hard. “Realise what, Webs?”

Peter laughs. “That we're meant to be together, apparently.”

Wade strokes his hair, his fingers gentle. “I am sure you've managed to figure this out, but I do love you.”

“Yeah, the hundreds of creepy fanfictions gave it away,” Peter chuckles. “I love you, too.”

“Tell me I was right,” Wade whispers, kissing Peter's neck.

Peter feels goosebumps erupt on his skin. He closes his eyes. “Only if you tell me you're going to stop writing fanfiction about us.”

Wade makes a humming noise against his skin. “Let's agree that I'll keep writing my sexy fanfiction but just send it to you?”

Peter lets out a small moan. “Deal, you creep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Zannah:  
> Crack!fic prompt: Since Wade keeps mentioning spideypool as a ship and making references to fanfic and tumblr. I just need a fic where Peter decides to google it out of curiosity and ends up finding all the fanfic and fanart that ppl made of him and deadpool, some fluffy, some smutty. (I feel like ppl would ship supers in the marvel universe) and at first his reaction is like "wtf?? Why would people ship us together? I'm gonna be scarred for life!" But next thing he knows he's looking it up again when he is bored and somehow winds up going down the rabbit hole that every shipper goes down. He finds that he actually likes reading fanfic because it's funny to see what assumptions people make about him and deadpool, etc. Not to mention he's lonely af so he enjoys reading all that romantic fluff, and he finds it to be a good outlet for his lonliness. It's okay to read spideypool fanfic because him and Wade are just friends. And he's not attracted to him, right??? (Wrong petey!! You're so into him!)  
> Then he comes across an online user that calls themselves captainspideypool and they keep going on about how spidey and deadpool are heartmates and how if true love wins they will get together in the end. And he gets to talking to this guy about the ship and shit, and they become really close friends. Talking to each other a lot and sharing really close things. They both say why they enjoy the ship, to comfort them when they're lonely. Captainspideypool says that if someone as heroic and kind as Spidey could love someone as broken as deadpool than maybe even he could have hope to find love someday. Peter kinda begins to fall for this guy and they decide they should meet irl at a cafe or con. As it turns out the dude who runs the blog is none other than deadpool himself. And captainspideypool tells everyone that he is deadpool, captain of the spideypool ship and the world's #1 spideypool shipper, but peter thinks its just some online persona he uses for his blog because the dude identifies heavily with deadpool. He only realises he's actually deadpool when they arrange to meet and he goes to the meeting as peter parker and sees deadpool there and his brain goes "FUCK FUCK FUCK ABORT!!! ABORT!!" And the whole fucking irony of the situation hits him. But before he can run away Wade sees him and calls him over. And that's how Spider-man's secret identity, Peter Parker, ends up dating Deadpool. Because they met online in a fandom because they shipped their alter egos. And then there's the whole love confessions and identity reveal at the end where deadpool is smug af like "see peter I told you spider-man and deadpool were gonna end up together!"  
> Bonus: someone else in peters life finds out so there's this whole hilarious "I CAN EXPLAIN" moment


End file.
